The use of fluorinated compounds such as perfluorinated acrylates and fluorinated polyurethanes is known for imparting soil resistance and liquid repellency to substrates such as carpet, textiles, and the like. Although fluorinated compounds do impart beneficial properties, they present environmental concerns. Perfluorocarboxylic acids (PFOAs) have been found to be biopersistent and have the potential to cause ecological harm as well as be detrimental to human health. In 2006, the EPA instituted the “2010/15 PFOA Stewardship Program” in an attempt to eliminate emissions and product content of PFOAs by 2015. Thus, it would be desirable to have an alternative to fluorinated compounds that perform equal to or better than these compounds. As demonstrated below, the polyurethanes described herein are as effective or perform substantially better than fluorinated compounds currently used in the market.